Mesnevi/2001-2010
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 2001. || قوم گفتندش که چندین گاه ما || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onların sözleri de nişanı olmayan ve bir kayda gelmeyen can olmuştur, nefisleri de, suretleri de.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 2002. || جان فدا کردیم در عهد و وفا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onlara düşman olanların canları ise sırf cisimdir. O düşman, tavla oyununda kırılmış zar gibi faydasızdır, ancak bir addan ibarettir.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 2003. || تو مجو بدنامی ما ای عنود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Düşman toprağa girdi, tamamı ile toprak oldu. Bu ise tuzlaya düşüp tamamı ile arındı.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 2004. || تا نرنجد شیر رو رو زود زود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O tuz, öyle bir tuzdur ki Muhammed, ondan meslâhat kazanmış, o yüzden melih sözü fasih olmuştur.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 2005. || گفت ای یاران مرا مهلت دهید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu tuz, bu melâhat, ondan miras kalmıştır; vârisleri de seninledir, ara bul! || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 2006. || تا بمکرم از بلا بیرون جهید || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Vârisler senin huzurunda oturuyorlar, fakat nerede senin huzurun? Senin önündedirler, fakat nerede önü sonu düşünen can?|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 2007. || تا امان یابد بمکرم جانتان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eğer sen, kendinde ön, art olduğunu sanıyorsan cisme bağlısın, candan mahrumsun.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 2008. || ماند این میراث فرزندانتان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Alt, üst, ön, art; cismin vasfıdır. Nurani olan can ise bunlardan münezzeh ve cihetsizdir.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 2009. || هر پیمبر امتان را در جهان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kısa görüşlüler gibi zanna düşmemek için gözünü, o padişahın nuruyla aç!|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 2010. || همچنین تا مخلصی می خواندشان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sen madem ki zâhiri önü, sonu düşünmektesin... Ancak ve ancak bu gam ve neşe âlemindesin. Ey hakikatte yok olan! Yok olan nerede ön, nerede son?|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :